Like Pink Carnations
by Silverone
Summary: AyakaxMaiko fics done for the 50gravi comm on lj. Theme 46. Tatsuha's imagination gets the best of him.
1. Maiden Tears

**Title:** Maiden Tears

**Author: **Silvermagess aka moi

**Pairing: **AyakaxMaiko

**Theme:** #42 Cry

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Harmless fluff, shojo-ai (aka girl loving)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or Gravitation and I do not profit from this work.

**Summary:** Kisses really are a powerful thing.Notes: This is actually done for a challenge besides 50gravi. The other challenge thrown down by Aja on gravimeetmuse was to either write a non-angsty rain fic or write a non-angsty that had tears in the title. As you can see, I opted for option number two.

Also, as for why I'm calling the whole collection "Like Pink Carnations," Carnations in general represent fascination and women's love among other things. Pink Carnations say "I'll never forget you.

The first time they kissed, both found tears forming in their eyes and their shoulders began to shake. Neither girl was inexperienced when it came to kissing, but it had never been this intense before.

"Probably because boys don't know how to kiss girls." One of them mused through the tears. And at the moment, the other girl stopped crying and found herself giggling. "It's true. They don't know how to live up to a maiden's fantasies and so they make their girlfriends cry."

"But, Maiko-chan, we were crying a few minutes ago."

"That's different. We were crying pure maidenly tears of joy. Men only make women cry tears of grief."

"And that's different?" Instead of answering her, Maiko decided to make her cry some more tears.


	2. Shaded Silence

**Title: **Shaded Silence**  
Author: **Me of course**  
Theme: #**4. Deathfic, #50. Goodbye**  
Warnings: **Death, Shoujo-ai**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own gravitation or these characters, no do I profit from this work.**  
Summary: **Deathfic. Ayaka sees Maiko one last time.

**Notes: **I don't even like deathfics, so think of this as a rarity.

She lay there in the small room, body wrapped tightly in a pure white kimono. Ayaka felt the color didn't suit her. Maiko belonged in bright yellows, oranges and reds, vibrant, living colors. It needed to be fixed right away. Ayaka felt around in her purse for moment, trying to find a hair ribbon or something. Instead, her finger grazed against something cold and plastic. Ayaka pulled it out, a small tube of lipstick, colored pink

"You always said I had terrible fashion sense. That I couldn't coordinate an outfit to save my life." She smiled to herself as she opened up the tube and pressed it to her lips and covered them in the bright, pastel shade of pigment. "But, I don't think pink is my color." She took closed it and pressed it into Maiko's hand. "It suits you more." Ayaka whispered as she pressed a kiss to the other girl's temple. It left a smudge of pink, almost too faint to see, matching the complexion that the dead girl had in life.

She stood up and smiled, straightening her skirt. "That's my way of saying thank you." She stopped speaking at that moment, because nothing more needed to be said. But with in the silence of the room, 'thank you' echoed as if it were actually good bye.


	3. The Perks

Title: The Perks

Author: Me of course

Theme: #16. oops! accident

Rating:  
Warnings: Some minor nudity

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or these characters, no do I profit from this work.

Summary: Having a celebrity sibling means you should get certain perks. Doesn't always mean they'll be the ones you want.  
Notes: Just a very weird little ficlet.

When your brother was a big shot musician, you were supposed to get certain perks. Like backstage passes and signed autographs. Instead, all he ever had for Maiko were lame posters that she could have gotten at the bargain bin in any grocery store.

Since his band was famous, she also should have been meeting famous musicians and models. Shuichi should have, in theory, have snagged his sister a hot boyfriend by now. Nor did she get the nude pics of Eiri Yuki that she so richly deserved. The closest she had ever gotten was that day she accidentally walked on Eiri Yuki's ex-fiancée in the shower at Hiroshi's apartment.

As she and the other girl regarded each other in shock, Maiko came to realize that this was the closest she was ever going to get to her five minutes of fame and glory. With a resigned sigh, she began to strip, while Ayaka continued to stare at her, still stupefied. "If this is the only thing I get out of being his sister, then so be it."


	4. Lunchbox

Title: Lunchbox Author: Silvermagess (me)  
Theme: #6. omelet  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this series.  
Summary: Maiko tries to apologize, only to find her audience a little distracted.  
Notes: Thanks to birdzilla and versipelliss at quickficsupport on lj.

"Here." With her head bowed down, Maiko held out the lunch box to Ayaka. She took it, blinking. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was the one who told him to-" And Maiko would have kept raving like that if Ayaka hadn't put a finger to the other girl's lips.

"There's nothing to apologize for. At least, nothing that would require inviting me to the park and making me lunch." Sitting down as she spoke, Ayaka pulled the lid off the box. "My favorites!" Ayaka smiled as she pulled out a rolled omelet. She then looked up at Maiko and patted the spot on the bench next to her. "Please sit down."

Maiko did as she was told, looking embarrassed. "You shouldn't be so easy going about this. I was the one who told him that he should follow his heart."

"Yes, but you didn't know that he would break up with me." Ayaka said as she popped one of the eggs into her mouth. She squealed with delight before she started to chew.

"Still, I told him to-" Realizing that Ayaka was more focused on the eggs, Maiko groaned. "It's just like Hiro said. You're too easy going for your own good."

At that, Ayaka giggled. "Really? People usually tell me that I'm too uptight."

"Well, they're wrong. Hey, hand me one of those eggs."


	5. Snow Globe

Title: Snow globe  
Author: Me  
Theme: Snow globe #28  
Rating: K  
Warnings: f/f mentioned, lots of fluff/cheesy humor  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
Summary: Maybe they serve as a metaphor, maybe not.

They collected snow globes. Lines and lines of snow globes filled a large shelf in their house. Trips to Cancun, London, Beijing, San Francisco and Brazil had each yielded one of the spheres. Others had been bought at second hand stores and the like. Some of them played music, some were set amidst miniature water falls, and a few were held in the clutches of dragons.

It was their little trophy wall, something that Maiko was excessively proud of. Of course, Ayaka remembered how annoyed Maiko had been when they'd gotten their first snow globe, an anniversary gift from Shuichi. Years later though, it had become the center piece of the collection and Maiko would always take great pains to polish it.

Once, when they'd felt earthquake tremors begin to shake the house, the first thing they'd done was brace themselves against the shelves, in hopes of the protecting their snow globes. Fortunately they only lost the one with the swim trunks wearing polar bear.

The bear had been the one point of contention with in their household, a relic from days that were best left forgotten. So it wasn't missed anyways, especially when they replaced it with a singing hippopotamus, who wore blue overalls.


	6. The Stash

Title: The Stash  
Theme: #44 Squee  
Warnings: f/f mentions of yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series  
Summary: Ayaka discovers one of Maiko's hobbies. 

Ayaka, while rather well off, had been deprived of certain experiences that other girls her age took for granted. She hadn't gotten to go clothes shopping too often, let alone choose anything that left anything other than her wrists, head, ankles and neck exposed. She hadn't gotten to listen to any rock stations, even though her fiancée at the time was related to a famous musician. She'd only gotten away with reading said fiancée's work after much begging and bargaining.

Needless to say, now that she was out on her own, the only thing keeping Ayaka from going nuts was her own good common sense. That and the fact that Maiko, her roommate/girlfriend, ectra, was crazy enough for both of them. In the time they'd been together, Ayaka had been introduced to many things that were best left unnamed. The stack of magazines she'd found in the closet had been one of those things.

Kneeling down in front of them, Ayaka noted that it was a pile of manga. Her eyes lighted up a little bit. Manga was one of the many things she'd been denied, under the pretense that it was far too childish for a future wife. She began to flip through the first book on top of the stack for a few minutes, than dropped it in shock.

She then picked it up slowly, about to look at it more closely when she heard a loud squeal. "Eeeeeeh! You found my stash!" Ayaka looked over her shoulder to see Maiko pointing at her, aghast.

Immediately embarrassed, Ayaka went into defensive mode, her hands gesturing erratically. "I was just cleaning…" She trailed off as Maiko grabbed clutched her hands, stars in her eyes.

"I can finally share my hobby!" Reaching past Ayaka, Maiko picked up one of the manga and began to flip through it, till she found a certain page and held it up in front of Maiko's face. "So, who do you like better? The seme or the uke?" And that was Ayaka's first brush with yaoi and it wasn't going to be her last either. There were moments when she couldn't decide if it was something she had been deprived of or something she'd been spared from. It certainly did make her life more interesting.


	7. Lolita

Title: Lolita  
Author: Silvermagess  
Theme: Nerdy, #2  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: References to cosplay fetish  
Pairing: AyakaxMaiko  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series.  
Summary: Maiko wants to see Ayaka in a certain outfit.  
Notes: Thanks to imaby1 and renaparas for the edit. 

The best thing about having a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend was that you could play dress up with her. Granted, Maiko had dressed up her boyfriends before, but they always tended to roll their eyes and mutter about girls being, well, girls. All Ayaka ever did is blush and stammer like the pure virgin that apparently didn't grow in Tokyo. Which brought out something in Maiko that she hadn't been aware of: a raging perverted cosplay nut.

Sailor fuko's with incredibly short skirts and tops that rode up as you bent over. Kimono that were cut above the knees and revealed too much neck. French maid uniforms and little swimsuits. All these and many more were forced upon Ayaka who always managed to play the part of the heroine effortlessly.

There was just one outfit Ayaka had not worn and Maiko was desperate to get it. If she had her say, Ayaka was going to go gothic lolita. There was only one thing thwarting her ambitions. The clothes were so expensive! A decent outfit would be a month's rent or more.

She'd begun to think that this ambition wasn't worth worrying over until she had her hundredth dream involving Ayaka in black lace. Thus had began her part-time spree and in the next month, she ended up taking on about five different part time jobs. At the end of it all, she was tired and a little wiser in the ways of business, but she finally had the money.

She'd run and bought the best dress she could afford. She then ran home, paying only enough mind to her surroundings to protect the precious dress. "Honey I'm home! And have I ever got a treat for you!" Her proclamation was cut short when she saw Ayaka sitting on the couch, waving at her and wearing...

"I thought I'd surprise you." Ayaka figetedy with the lacy hem of the white skirt of an outfit that had to be worth a thousand dollars. "I wasn't sure which one you wanted though."

Maiko dropped the dress she'd been carrying and stared at her. "How did you know and why didn't you tell me?"

"You kept babbling "lolita" in your sleep and I asked your brother what that meant and he told me." Ayaka tugged at the bonnet thoughtfully. "I didn't tell you because I thought it'd be a better surprise this way." Maiko groaned then picked up the dress she'd bought and set it next to Ayaka.

"You'd better be prepared for a long night then, Ms. Generous, because now I have two dresses to take pictures of." As frustrated as she was, the second best thing about girlfriends, was that they could read your mind.


	8. Whap

Title: Whap  
Theme: #40. Newspaper  
Warnings: Violence involving a newspaper  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Gravitation and make no profit from this work.  
Summary: Ayaka needs Maiko to help her study for entrance exams. 

Ayaka was a brilliant student if truth be told. She'd went to one of the best schools in Kyoto and had not wanted for tutors. Of course, she had also expected to go right from high school to marriage, not college. So when her previous plan became a wash and she was forced to rely on her new plan, it was and wasn't surprising when she bombed all of her entrance exams.

Staying at home was no longer an option at that point. Her parents didn't like having a daughter they couldn't seem to marry off hanging around eating up their resources at the moment. It absolutely had to be college, any college, preferably in Tokyo. She just had to retake the exams and for that, she needed a study buddy.

Unfortunately, the only person in Kyoto who could have helped was Tatsuha, and while not an idiot, he wasn't really a genius in the art of cramming. He'd sooner party then study. About the only thing he did help her with was to take her down to Tokyo, to find Hiro.

Not that she wanted to bother Hiro, but he was the smartest person she knew aside from Eiri and would be willing to actually help her. When she'd knocked on the door, for some reason she'd gotten Maiko. Maybe it was bad timing, but Ayaka had regretted it ever since.

* * *

"Did you study problem five on page two hundred?" Maiko was standing over her, eyes like a hawk, right hand wrapped around a rolled up newspaper. Slowly, knowing exactly what was going to come, Ayaka shook her head no. The whap to her head was quick, although not as hard as previous blows.

"That was the one I was going to study next!" Ayaka gingerly rubbed the top of her head, glancing up at Maiko through watering eyes. It had been her idea that Maiko could use whatever means necessary to help her pass, so she couldn't exactly complain, but she hadn't expect the other girl to be such a harridan.

Sighing, Maiko slapped the newspaper into her hands lightly. "How did you ever make it through high school? Were you really expecting to just coast through life on your good looks?" Before Ayaka could answer, Maiko marched out of the room.

She didn't really remember much about her time studying for the university, save for that moment and one other. As she had almost nodded off after having studied for too long, she thought she felt a pair of lips gently pressed against her head where the newspaper had struck.


	9. Owed

Title: Owed  
Theme: #46. Table sex  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mentions of sex/perverted thoughts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters, nor do I make a profit from this story.  
Summary: Tatsuha goes over to Ayaka and Maiko's apartment to help out with furniture only to overhear something a little "intimate" or so he thinks. So cliché it hurts. 

Tatsuha didn't lust over lesbians as a rule and didn't drool over them like other guys his age. Lesbian sex, as far as he was concerned, meant sex he wasn't having. Which he wouldn't have had such a grudge over, except for the fact that he hadn't gotten his test results back yet. Long ago, Eiri had made him, no practically beaten Tatsuha until he'd promised to regularly test himself for STD's. While Tatsuha could appreciate his brother's concern, he hated the waiting.

He didn't exactly feel like going over to help the girls today, but he had the feeling that if he didn't, Maiko would either screech him out over the phone or worse yet, Ayaka wouldn't bake him the cookies he'd been promised and so rightfully deserved. He shouldn't have let himself get suckered into helping haul furniture, but unfortunately, Tatsuha had a male ego and when the girls had gone on about they needed a big, strong man, he'd fallen for it, even though he knew they were both just teasing him.

As he'd ducked into the apartment, he noticed that some of the unpacking had already been done. Not seeing any other sign of the two girls, Tatsuha decided to go to the kitchen and find his cookies, which he figured he was already earning just by being there. Just as he was about to push open the door, he heard a feminine gasp.

"Ouch!" It was clearly Ayaka's voice and it almost sounded like she was in pain. "You're not supposed to do it like that!"

"Just lay back and let me take care of it." He'd recognize Maiko's shrill voice anywhere, especially that commanding tone that often echoed her brother's. "Besides, you're a klutz when it comes to this sort of thing."

"But this table-"

"It's the perfect height!"

"But-" Ayaka's voice was cut off by the loud moan she gave, something that Tatsuha would have thought impossible for a demure girl who blushed when she received flowers. It was hot in a way that was very, very wrong; he was getting horny over the girl who had accidentally seen the dinosaur underwear he wore when he was five. He was also getting hot over her loud mouthed girlfriend, which was another possible problem.

Pressing his hand against the door handle, Tatsuha slowly turned it so that it didn't make a sound. As he opened the door a crack, Tatsuha found that his mouth was dry and his throat unusually tight. When he finally got a look at the two girls, he felt a twitch of rage and slammed the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The scene before him didn't involve any nudity or fluids at all. Instead, all he saw was Ayaka sitting on the table, fully dressed, her bare foot being inspected by a just as dressed Maiko who was holding a pair of tweezers.

"Tatsuha?" They both said it in unison, looking at him as if they hadn't been acting like a pair of teases.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Or rather, not doing?"

Lifting up the pair of tweezers, Maiko gestured towards Ayaka's foot. "I was just yanking a splinter out of her foot. Just what did you think we were doing?" Seeing the way that both of the girls were looking at him, Tatsuha became aware of the fact that he was rather flushed in the face and breathing heavily.

"Where is your bathroom?" Still staring at him, Ayaka pointed towards a door to her left. Not favoring either of them with another glance, Tatsuha stormed past them. "Oh and just for the record, you better give me a double helping of cookies."


End file.
